Mayara de Áries
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Quando se perde alguém importante, é possível vencer a dor? É o que Mayara, a amazona de Áries, tenta descobrir. Conseguirá ela, superar a dor de perder o irmão? Fic de personagens originais meus. Side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Pois bem... Vamos a uma pequena introdução sobre esta fic. Ela terá 3 capítulos sobre a Mayara de Áries e seu relacionamento com o Jecht. Pois eu gostei bastante da personagem. Ela é uma daquelas personagens que crio do nada e acaba surpreendendo (Até a mim).

Um dos desafios que tive ao começar esta fic foi criar personagens novos, mas que não parecessem tanto com os originais. Eu acho que teve muito disso em FDA e decidi criar um conceito novo. Amazonas de Ouro.

Mayara teve um conceito diferente que gostei muito que é o fato dela não usar máscara. E através desta fic, eu mostrarei por que.

O intuito desta fic também é preparar o terreno pra Mayara e pra um outro personagem em especial. E mostrar como a Mayara vai lidar com a perda de seu "querido irmãozinho mais novo".

Um tipo de sentimento que nunca explorei em minhas fics (E quando exploro, acabo matando o pobre coitado... X.x).

**Saint Seiya – Extreme: Mayara**

**Capítulo 01 - Saudade de você**

A mulher viajava pela Grécia, vinda de uma terra distante, trazendo uma urna em suas costas. A urna coberta por um pano para não chamar atenção pois era de puro ouro. Na verdade, sua composição, era Oricalco e Gamanion, metais preciosos que não possuíam nenhum valor para homens normais, mas poderia facilmente se passar por ouro.

Era o sinal de que uma pessoa foi agraciada com a armadura sagrada dos Cavaleiros de Atena. Ela possuía uma máscara no rosto, característica marcante das amazonas. Mulheres que receberam o direito de se tornarem cavaleiros, deveriam esconder seus rostos para se igualarem aos homens.

Uma condição que ela odiava, mas deveria seguir a lei de Atena. Afinal, por que ela não pode ser tratada como um cavaleiro sem esconder sua condição de mulher?

Mas, ela terminara seu treinamento. Conquistara sua armadura. Agora era uma amazona de ouro. Ela era uma dos 12 guerreiros de elite que defendem Atena.

Seus pensamentos são logo dispersos ao se aproximar de um vilarejo. Exatamente o que ela precisava. Seu corpo necessitava de descanso da viagem longa que fizera desde Jamiel. A viagem poderia ser extremamente curta, pois como amazona, ela dominara a técnica do teletransporte. Mas Mayara ainda gostava de fazer as coisas de forma mais simples. Viajar era uma delas.

Sem hesitar, ela adentra o vilarejo esperando uma recepção, mas não havia ninguém para recebe-la.

Um vulto surge das sombras e tenta atingi-la com um pedaço de madeira. A mulher usa de reflexos sobre-humanos e segura o pedaço de madeira, olhando pra seu atacante.

Era um menino de cabelos desgrenhados, roupas sujas e coberto de sujeira.

MAYARA: Ei garoto... Isso não é educado sabia? Seus pais não te ensinaram que bater nos outros com um pedaço de pau é feio?

JECHT: Eu não tenho pais...

MAYARA: Droga... Lá se foi minha chance de reclamar com eles e fazerem eles te darem uma surra... Tem mais alguém aqui?

JECHT: Não tem ninguém...

MAYARA: Como assim? Você vive aqui sozinho?

JECHT: Não ouviu? Não tem ninguém!

Mayara finalmente decide dar uma olhada melhor ao redor do vilarejo. Realmente não havia ninguém por perto. Ela caminha até a casa mais próxima e abre a porta. A visão a deixa atônita.

Havia estátuas de pessoas pela casa. As pessoas pareciam apavoradas e em pânico. Algumas das estátuas estavam quebradas.

MAYARA: O que aconteceu aqui?

JECHT: Um monstro... Ele saiu das cavernas na floresta há um mês atrás. E toda a noite ele vem aqui... Ele transforma pessoas em pedra e as devora. Ou as vezes apenas as leva para dentro da Caverna...

MAYARA: Um monstro?

JECHT: Meu pai foi até o Santuário há alguns dias. Pedir ajuda, mas ninguém veio... Chegou atrasada...

MAYARA: Eu não vim do santuário. Eu venho de Jamiel e estou a caminho do santuário.

JECHT: quer dizer que o Santuário nem se importa com a gente pra mandar um Cavaleiro de Bronze que seja? Típico! Ninguém liga pra nós só por que somos um vilarejo pequeno longe de tudo!

O menino se senta no chão, perdido de esperanças e começa a chorar emburrado.

MAYARA: Ei não fala assim moleque... Eu posso cuidar deste monstro...

JECHT: Que diferença faz agora? Ta todo mundo morto...

MAYARA: E você não quer vingar eles?

O garoto olha para Mayara impressionado.

JECHT: Ninguém pode com esse monstro! Você não ouviu? Ele transforma gente em pedra e devora!

MAYARA: É mesmo? Pois eu adoraria conhece-lo... Mas antes... O que tem pra comer?

Jecht não responde. Apenas leva a mão ao estômago com uma cara emburrada tentando ignorar os roncos.

MAYARA: Vamos lá... Eu preparo alguma coisa pra você comer...

Mayara entrega uma maçã que trazia na bagagem.

MAYARA: Vai comendo isso enquanto eu preparo o rango.

Mayara assa um coelho que caçou na floresta. A fogueira é feita no centro do vilarejo. Não seria adequado comer em meio a pessoas petrificadas dentro das casas. Jecht devorava o coelho com uma fome voraz.

----------

_Nota do autor: Escrever este trechinho me incomodou... Como amante dos animais... (Principalmente animais bonitinhos) eu não gosto nem de pensar em matar um coelhinho pra se alimentar. Apesar de eu ser um carnívoro, eu não preciso saber como a carne vai parar no meu prato._

_Ufa... Que bom que tirei esse peso da consciência... Agora, vamos seguir com a fic... -.-_

_----------_

MAYARA: Ei. Come devagar. Vai engasgar.

Jecht parece nem dar ouvidos e continua comendo.

MAYARA: Você estava faminto mesmo heim? Há quanto tempo não come?

JECHT: Uma semana... Desde que minha mãe...

Jecht de repente para de comer e começa a chorar. Mayara não sabe o que fazer. Nunca cuidara de uma criança e a situação era constrangedora.

MAYARA: Ei... Amanhã, eu vou até esta caverna e vou matar este mostro ok?

JECHT: Não! É minha família! E meus amigos! Quem vai matar o monstro sou eu!

MAYARA: Ah é? E como vai matar ele?

JECHT: Eu não sei! Mas se for necessário, eu morro lutando com ele.

MAYARA: Você nunca vai conseguir cabeção! Não entende?

JECHT: E o que você entende? Já teve alguém que ama tirado de você?

Jecht se levanta e sai correndo pra dentro de uma das casas.

MAYARA: Que garoto teimoso...

No dia seguinte, Mayara acordara cedo. Lavara o rosto no riacho e recolocara a máscara. Jecht se levanta com a maior cara de sono do mundo.

MAYARA: Ei garoto! É assim que vai matar monstros é? Com essa cara de morto?

JECHT: Não enche! Eu achei a velha espada do meu pai! Eu vou matar o monstro com ela!

MAYARA: Seu pai tinha uma espada é?

JECHT: Sim! Ele era um guarda do santuário! E eu vou usar essa espada pra matar o monstro!

Jecht tentava erguer a espada, mas era muito pesada e ele mal conseguia levanta-la do chão.

MAYARA: Esqueça! Isso não vai matar monstro algum. Está velha e você nem consegue ergue-la.

JECHT: Ninguém te perguntou!

Jecht sai do vilarejo em direção a floresta. Mayara decide segui-lo.

JECHT: Vai embora. Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma amazona qualquer pra matar o monstro! Eu mato ele sozinho!

MAYARA: Quem falou que estou te seguindo? Eu vou por este caminho também.

JECHT: Pára de me seguir!

MAYARA: Vai te catar. Você não manda em mim.

JECHT: Ta certo! Se o monstro te matar, não reclame!

MAYARA: Como eu posso reclamar se estou morta? Você é estranho garoto.

JECHT: Não me chame de garoto!

MAYARA: Ei garoto...

JECHT: Já falei pra não me chamar assim!

Os dois caminham resmungando um com o outro durante todo o caminho até chegarem a caverna. Da entrada dá pra sentir um cheiro pútrido no ar. Jecht engole a seco, mas decide que não vai fraquejar diante daquela garota irritante. Ele adentra a caverna arrastando a espada.

Mayara olha pra espada e usa um pouquinho de telecinése pra torna-la mais "leve".

MAYARA: Então? Onde está este monstro terrível?

JECHT: Apareça monstro! Eu vim te matar!

MAYARA: E lá se vai o elemento surpresa? Você é idiota por acaso?

JECHT: Isso não é da sua conta vai embora!

Sem perceber, Jecht tropeça numa coisa dura e cai no chão. Ao olhar o que era, ele vê uma cabeça petrificada.

JECHT: Pai?

MAYARA: Por isso o santuário nunca mandou ajuda. Seu pai deve ter sido emboscado pelo monstro no caminho.

JECHT: Eu juro que vou matar este monstro!

Sem perceber, uma cauda escamosa se aproxima de Jecht e o envolve. Mayara olha em sua direção e vê apenas dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes na escuridão.

Jecht grita desesperado quando a criatura sai das sombras e se revela. Era uma górgona. Mayara se repriende por não ter previsto isso.

O monstro sibila olhando para Jecht e seus olhos começam a brilhar quando Jecht desaparece e surge ao lado de Mayara.

MAYARA: Sinto muito mocréia... Nada de jantar hoje! Aliás, você já comeu bastante pedra! Se não comer um pouco de fibras, vai ter problemas sérios pra botar tudo isso pra fora!

O monstro dá um rugido de ódio e olha para Mayara. Seus olhos emitem um brilho vermelho sinistro e Mayara é petrificada.

O monstro parece deliciado na visão de sua próxima presa. Salivando, mal podendo esperar pra devorar Mayara. Ele salta em direção a Mayara mas dá de cara com uma parede translúcida e cai no chão atordoado.

O monstro se levanta sem entender e olha para Mayara. Ele se aproxima cautelosamente e a parede explode em seu rosto. O monstro é arrebatado para trás e Mayara se revela trajando sua armadura de ouro de Áries.

MAYARA: Idiota... Um pouco de ilusão, mais uma parede de cristal e temos o que? Um monstro estúpido e feio!

Jecht estava caído no chão, olhando para o alto e maravilhado com o esplendor da armadura de ouro iluminando a caverna.

JECHT: Uma... Amazona de ouro...?

MAYARA: Deixa isso comigo moleque... Eu vou matar essa coisa feia pra você...

EURÍALE: Uma amazona de Atena! Excelente forma de me vingar da maldita deusa que me deu esta forma! Matando uma de suas cadelas!

MAYARA: Ei mocréia! Quem está chamando de cadela? EU ODEIO QUE ME CHAMEM DE CADELA!

----------

_Nota do autor: Eu acho que já vi isso antes... Mas não lembro de onde... õ.O_

_Liz: - atrás do Nando elevando o cosmo- Eu te lembro de onde..._

_----------_

A górgona novamente emite um brilho pelos olhos tentando petrificar Mayara.

MAYARA: Esse truque é velho... Não funciona comigo! _**PAREDE DE CRISTAL!**_

O brilho é barrado novamente pela barreia de luz criada por Mayara. A Górgona tenta atacar com seu olhar petrificante mais uma vez, mas mayara começa a elevar seu cosmo furiosamente, iluminando a caverna. Jecht é ofuscado pela luz do cosmo de Mayara e cobre os olhos. A Górgona leva as mãos aos olhos e grita de agonia.

EURIALE: Maldita! Meus olhos! Você me cegou!

MAYARA: O que foi? Brilhante demais pra você? Esses olhos são irritantes! Eu decidi tirar eles de você!

EURIALE: Eu vou matá-la! Cadela maldita!

MAYARA: Do que foi que você me chamou?

----------

_Nota do autor: Eu tenho certeza de que já ouvi isso em algum lugar... Mas não consigo lembrar de onde... X.x_

_Liz: Você deve ser masoquista né?¬¬ –Inflamando os punhos-_

----------

Euriale atira serpentes de seus cabelos na direção de Mayara, mas ela explode o cosmo estendendo a mão pra frente e destruindo-as.

MAYARA: Desgraçada... Você vai pagar por me chamar de cadela... Meu único arrependimento é que você não vai poder ver isto!_** EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

Mayara gera uma intensa luz com seu cosmo que toma toda a caverna. Em alguns momentos a luz se extingue. E a Górgona também. Apenas seus gritos permanecem ecoando pela caverna.

MAYARA: O que achou disso? CADELA!

Mayara soca a parede de raiva.

MAYARA: Que atrevimento... Chamando-me de cadela... ODEIO ISSO!

Jecht olhava apavorado para Mayara. Por fim ela se lembra de que ele estava ali.

MAYARA: Ah você ainda está aí? Pode se levantar agora... –Estende a mão-

JECHT: Você... Matou o monstro...

MAYARA: Pois é... Nem era grande coisa... Vamos voltar?

Jecht começa a chorar.

MAYARA: Ei o que foi? O monstro ta morto. Acabou.

JECHT: Eu queria... Ter vingado meu pai...

MAYARA: Sinto muito. Mas se enfrentasse o monstro teria morrido.

JECHT: Eu sou um inútil mesmo... Nem sirvo pra proteger as pessoas que eu amo!

MAYARA: Ei garoto... Quer ter força pra proteger um monte de pessoas?

JECHT: Como assim?

MAYARA: Quer se tornar um cavaleiro de Atena?

**-Presente-**

Mayara está parada diante da tumba de Jecht. Chorando ela joga o ramalhete de flores sobre a tumba e caminha pra casa.

MAYARA: Eu vou te vingar meu irmãozinho querido... Eu juro que vou matar cada cavaleiro negro pra me vingar do que te aconteceu!

Tidus observa Mayara e se aproxima.

TIDUS: Mayara. O que está pensando em fazer?

MAYARA: Não é da sua conta... Saia da minha frente Tidus...

TIDUS: Eu não vou deixar você fazer nenhuma besteira...

MAYARA: Ah qual é a sua? Vai ficar bancando o irmão protetor agora é? Nem somos tão amigos assim!

TIDUS: Espere um pouco!

Tidus tenta segurar Mayara pelo braço quando ela passa por ele, mas ela responde com uma explosão de telecinése que arrebata Tidus pra longe.

MAYARA: Não se atreva a se colocar no meu caminho... Eu vou matar qualquer um que queira impedir minha vingança...

TIDUS: Espere... Mayara... O Grande Mestre... Não vai permitir isso...

Mayara vira as costas e parte.

MAYARA: Então pode dizer a ele que vá pro inferno!

Mayara se teletransporta. Tidus se levanta com o corpo dolorido e corre atrás dela.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok... Sem enrolação, respondendo reviews por que eu sei que deve ter gente morrendo de ansiedade por outras fics.

**pimentel:** Acho que esse não é o melhor título pra se dar ao Cavaleiro de Peixes. Mas eu espero que ele atenda a suas expectativas. A minha inspiração pro primeiro capítulo foi um pouco do Noesis e do Retsu, mas teve uma influencia maior de um trecho do jogo Valkyrie Profile de Playstation. Inclusive a origem do cavaleiro de peixes também tem um pezinho neste jogo.

**Stella-chan:** Nem todos os meus personagens têm um passado traumático ou uma vida sofrida. Tem aquele... E aquela... E tem mais aquela outra... Erm... Você sabe né? Você vai ficar bem Lesaht-san... X.x

**Nick:** Você parece ter poderes precognitivos como os do pimentel. Pois eu acho que você adivinhou o que a Mayara pretende fazer com eles. Falta saber se ela vai conseguir... ú.u

Mayara: Como se ninguém soubesse... ¬¬

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Temos muito em comum então... A favor de apenas comer os suculentos animaizinhos, mas nunca mata-los... ú.u

Essa fic começou triste, mas acho que vai terminar feliz. Espere e verá... n.n

**Scorpion Math:** Pois é... Eu pensei que seria legal... Tipo uma homenagem à...

Liz: Deixa eu cuidar disso Nando... ¬¬ -Inflamando os punhos-

Oops... Problema... O.O

**Capítulo 02 – Cuidando de você...**

**-Passado-**

Era cedo. No santuário, as pessoas acordavam cedo, para treinar, vigiar os portões. Enfim. Tudo que é normal de se encontrar no santuário. Jecht estava reclamando e com uma cara de zumbi que dava até medo.

MAYARA: Dormiu bem preguiçoso? Vamos dar continuidade ao seu treinamento.

JECHT: Mestra... Eu não posso dormir mais um pouco?

Jecht cambaleia um pouco e Mayara o segura pela camisa. Ela dá uma sacudida bem forte nele.

MAYARA: Nada de dormir! Preguiçoso!

JECHT: Ai ta bom!

MAYARA: Vamos lá! Treinando estes chutes! Anda logo!

Jecht ficava chutando por horas a fio a mesma pilastra de pedra. Em seguida era hora de flexões. Depois abdominais. Corrida. Levantamento de peso. Mayara era muito rígida com o treinamento.

MAYARA: Vamos! Agora flexões só com uma mão! Quero cinco mil!

JECHT: Sim... Senhora Mayara!

As pessoas observavam os treinamentos dele de longe, comentando. Jecht alcançara um grande progresso em pouco tempo.

"_Puxa... O novato está sendo treinado pela Mayara de Áries! Que sortudo!"_

"_Pois é... E ela é linda!"_

"_Como sabe? Ela usa máscara!"_

"_Ah dá pra dizer... Olha só aquele corpão e aqueles cabelos... Ela é linda por trás daquela máscara! Pode ter certeza!"_

MAYARA: Muito bem Jecht! Está indo muito bem!

JECHT: Sim... Senhora Mayara!

Nos treinamentos de combate com outros candidatos, Jecht se destacava. Os feitos de suas habilidades já estavam atingindo os ouvidos de todo o santuário. Mayara estava muito orgulhosa de ver o desenvolvimento dele.

MAYARA: Você está amadurecendo bastante Jecht... Já está dominando bem o seu golpe Galope do Unicórnio. Mas ainda precisa aprender algo mais...

JECHT: O que é?

MAYARA: Você sabe o que é telecinése?

JECHT: Tele o que? ¬¬

MAYARA: Telecinése! O poder da mente sobre a matéria!

JECHT: Que papo é esse mestra? Ta viajando na batatinha é?

MAYARA: Olha o respeito moleque sem-noção! Ò.Ó –Dá um cocão em Jecht-

JECHT: Ei que idéia é essa? Ò.Ó

MAYARA: È pra aprender a me respeitar! ¬¬

JECHT: Então explica o que é essa tele qualquer coisa ai...

MAYARA: Telecinése! Eu vou te explicar... Ai que garoto impossível... ¬¬

Mayara observa ao redor e observa uma pilastra caída no chão.

MAYARA: O poder da telecinése nos permite mover objetos com a força do pensamento.

JECHT: Bah... Que balela... ¬¬

MAYARA: Balela? Será que não aprendeu nada em seus treinos? Ainda acha que o poder de luta dos cavaleiros é balela?

JECHT: Eu entendo os treinamentos! Se um cavaleiro treina bastante os músculos ele fica mais forte... isso é óbvio! ù.u

MAYARA: Você acha que cavaleiros fazem o que fazem com músculos seu sem-noção? ¬¬

Mayara aponta para arena onde haviam dois candidatos treinando. Eles desferiam socos e chutes um contra o outro que eram capazes de desfazer rochas.

MAYARA: Está vendo este poder? Ninguém. Homem algum no mundo consegue fazer isso com a força de seus corpos humanos! Mesmo que treine por mil anos!

JECHT: E como eles estão fazendo então? Ò.Ó

MAYARA: Os Cavaleiros usam a força do cosmo! ù.u

JECHT: Cosmo?

MAYARA: Eu te falei do cosmo. È aquela força que você sente em seu interior quando luta. O cosmo é a força que habita os corpos de todos os Cavaleiros. Ao explodir esta força, cavaleiros conseguem fissurar o átomo e criar poderosos golpes! É assim que obtemos o poder necessário pra lutar!

JECHT: eu tenho... Cosmo?

MAYARA: Sim! Eu estou te ensinando a se fortalecer fisicamente através do cosmo, mas agora, você precisa se fortalecer mentalmente!

Mayara aponta para a pilastra.

MAYARA: Vou comer alguma coisa. Você fica aqui até conseguir usar a telecinése pra erguer a pilastra,

JECHT: Isso não existe!

MAYARA: Ah não é?

Mayara eleva seu cosmo furiosamente. A terra treme e Jecht vê as ruínas do templo atrás de Mayara levitarem no ar.

JECHT: Ah! O templo! Está... Levitando!

MAYARA: Agora. Erga. A maldita. Pilastra!

O templo vai ao chão causando um terremoto que derruba Jecht no chão.

MAYARA: Volto depois do almoço! ù.u

Jecht é deixado pra trás com cara de bobo olhando para o templo. Mayara se teletransporta dali.

JECHT: E como eu vou fazer isso? Erguer algo com o poder da minha mente... Parece impossível... Mas a mestra conseguiu... Eu vou conseguir também!

Jecht ficava horas todo dia se concentrando em mover a pilastra, mas sem sucesso. A noite, ele e Mayara ficavam sentados diante de uma fogueira, onde ele atentamente escutava aos conselhos dela.

JECHT: Expandir meu cosmo! Certo!

MAYARA: Exatamente. É preciso muito esforço e uma grande quantidade de foco para se manipular a telecinése. Desenvolver a mente é o treinamento mais difícil dos Cavaleiros!

Jecht apenas acena com a cabeça e um olhar determinado nos olhos. Em seguida, ele fica olhando pra Mayara intrigado. O olhar constante chega a incomodá-la um pouco.

MAYARA: O que foi garoto? Desembucha.

JECHT: Por que amazonas usam máscaras mestra?

MAYARA: Você não sabe? Apenas homens podem ser cavaleiros. Mulheres só são aceitas se usarem uma máscara para ocultar seus rostos. A máscara nos coloca em condição de igualdade com os homens.

JECHT: Eu não entendo... Por que vocês têm de esconder sua condição de mulher se podem ser tão ou mais fortes que homens?

MAYARA: É uma tradição antiga da confraria Jecht. Nós não questionamos.

JECHT: Você não pode mostrar seu rosto pra ninguém mestra?

MAYARA: Uma amazona só pode mostrar seu rosto para a pessoa que ama. E se esta pessoa não aceitar seu amor, esta amazona é desonrada e não tem outra escolha além de matar este homem.

JECHT: Puxa... Não deve ser fácil pra você né?

MAYARA: Eu já me acostumei...

JECHT: Mestra... Posso ver seu rosto?

MAYARA: Ficou louco? Pra que?

JECHT: Eu quero ver por que... Você é como minha irmã mais velha. Eu não queria ter uma irmã cujo o rosto eu não conheça...

MAYARA: Eu não posso fazer isso...

JECHT: Ah mostra Mestra... Eu juro que não conto pra ninguém!

Mayara pensa por um tempo e por fim decide remover a máscara. Ela revela seu rosto. Um rosto jovem, com duas pintinhas na testa. Olhos de uma cor púrpura. Olhos mais bonitos que Jecht já viu.

JECHT: Puxa mestra! Você é linda!

MAYARA: Ora pare com isso seu bobo... Pronto... Já viu... Agora chega...

Jecht senta ao lado de Mayara e a abraça.

JECHT: Obrigado mestra... Ou melhor... Irmã...

As palavras batem fundo no coração de Jecht. Não sabia explicar, mas desenvolvera uma afinidade muito grande com o garoto. Sentia um carinho todo especial por ele. A sensação de afagar os cabelos do menino enquanto ele adormecia colado nela era confortante.

MAYARA: De nada... Irmãozinho...

Mayara sente um vento frio se aproximando. Ela levita uma coberta com seus poderes e a usa pra cobrir Jecht e a si mesma.

Os anos passam e o treinamento de Jecht prosseguia. Jecht já era considerado o mais talentoso dos candidatos a Cavaleiro. Não fora derrotado nem uma vez nos treinos com outros candidatos até o momento em que o torneio pela armadura de Unicórnio começara.

O adversário final de Jecht era um homem enorme. Jecht estava ansioso, mas não tanto pela luta, mas por que Mayara não aparecera para vê-lo conquistar a armadura.

Ela surge de repente diante de todos, trajando sua armadura dourada de Áries e sem máscara. Revelando seu rosto abertamente.

JECHT: Mestra! Você veio!

MAYARA: Claro! Eu não deixaria de ver seu maior momento deixaria?

JECHT: E está sem máscara!

MAYARA: Pois é...

JECHT: Eu gostei mestra! Mostre pra todo mundo que você não precisa dela! Você é tão forte quanto qualquer um aqui! Ou mais! Com ou sem máscara!

MAYARA: Obrigada... Eu nunca mais usarei aquela máscara...

O Grande Mestre se aproxima de Mayara. Ela faz uma reverencia.

GM: Mayara... Você entende as conseqüência de mostrar seu rosto? Você conhece a lei do santuário!

MAYARA: Sim Grande Mestre. Mas este é o meu presente para meu pupilo. Se o meu crime for tão terrível, eu aceito qualquer punição.

O Grande Mestre a encara por um tempo e por fim ela vira as costas.

GM: Isso não será necessário... Só espero que não se torne um hábito entre outras amazonas.

Mayara olha para Jecht, sorrindo graciosamente. A mente de Jecht se esvai de qualquer preocupação a respeito da luta.

E a luta não é longa. Demonstrando grande agilidade, força e controle do cosmo, Jecht rapidamente subjuga seu oponente com uma paralisia telecinética e desfere o golpe de misericórdia.

JECHT: _**GALOPE DO UNICÓRNIO!**_

O homenzarrão é atingido e derrubado ruidosamente no chão. Jecht salta sobre ele armando o punho e segurando-o pela gola da camisa.

JECHT: Você aceita a derrota?

O homem não responde. Apenas desaba inconsciente. O Grande Mestre se aproxima e lhe entrega a armadura de Unicórnio proclamando Jecht como o vencedor.

GM: Receba a honra máxima do santuário! A armadura sagrada! Use-a para defender Atena!

Alex se aproxima e oficializa a consagração agraciando Jecht com o báculo.

ALEX: Erga-se... Cavaleiro...

Jecht se ergue e faz uma reverencia a Atena. Mayara se aproxima e o abraça.

MAYARA: Estou tão orgulhosa de você irmãozinho...

JECHT: Obrigado irmã! Tudo graças a você! Agora eu serei um cavaleiro que protegerá a todas as pessoas! E até a você!

MAYARA: Ah vai me proteger é? Seu convencido!

"_Que absurdo... Uma amazona mostrando seu rosto abertamente..."_

"_E o Grande Mestre não fará nada?"_

Jecht ouve aos comentários e se volta para eles. Por que vocês não fazem alguma coisa heim? Passem por cima de mim e façam alguma coisa! Quero ver!

As pessoas fofoqueiras apenas fazem cara feia e partem.

MAYARA: Obrigada Jecht. Mas não dê atenção a isso.

JECHT: Esses idiotas me deixam furioso! Você é a amazona mais forte daqui mana! Não precisa ter vergonha de esconder seu rosto!

MAYARA: Eu sei... Não o esconderei mais...

Mayara e Jecht voltam para casa abraçados.

**-Presente. Ilha Kanon-**

O Cavaleiro Guardião da ilha resolvera desafiar o líder dos Cavaleiros Negros. Janus de Áries negro. Ele era o irmão mais novo de Kratos. Possuía cabelos verdes, lisos, olhos negros como a noite. Tanto as pupilas como as córneas eram negras. Resultado de seus longos treinamentos como um Cavaleiro das Trevas e manipulação de Matéria Negra.

Janus não era exatamente irmão de kratos. Kratos se considerava seu irmão. Mas na verdade, Janus é um lemuriano que foi expulso do Santuário por tentar roubar a armadura de Áries.

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, único guardião da ilha desafiara Janus pessoalmente. Mas as correntes de Andrômeda não foram rivais para o enorme poder psíquico do Áries negro.

Em poucos instantes de luta, a armadura de Andrômeda fora reduzida a pó e o cavaleiro lentamente caia no chão estarrecido pelo poder de Janus. Áries negro nem se levantou de seu trono para lutar. Os Cavaleiros Negros ao redor apenas gargalhavam com a visão do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, se agarrando aos poucos momentos de vida que ainda possuía.

JANUS: Garoto estúpido... Esta ilha é nossa agora... Entendeu? Hahahaha! Continuem se divertindo meus Cavaleiros Negros!

Os Cavaleiros Negros e os homens de Janus continuavam a atacar as pessoas da vila. Matando indiscriminadamente aos homens. Escravizando mulheres e crianças. Espalhando o terror por toda a ilha.

Um brilho dourado muito forte surge no ar. A distância. Os cavaleiros negros sentem um cosmo avassalador se dirigindo em direção ao vilarejo. Aos poucos eles conseguem identificar a armadura dourada com enormes chifres ao redor dos ombros. Os cabelos lilases esvoançando com vento. E o olhar de puro ódio que parecia fulmina-los a distância.

MAYARA: Eu sou Mayara de Áries! E eu vim aqui matar cada um de vocês vermes nojentos!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Scorpion Math:** Erguer um templo? Você não viu nada. Vai ver agora... ú.u

**pimentel:** Eu imaginei os cavaleiros negros bem como piratas mesmo.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu acho que no fim, o Jecht ficou meio parecido com o Rock. Tenho essa idéia de que esses tipos são sempre revoltados e escandalosos. XP

**Nick Cullen:** Acho que suas descrições do que a Mayara pretende fazer com eles é bem... "Acurada" digamos assim... Vejamos o que vai acontecer... ú.u

Vamos ao terceiro capítulo desta fic. A próxima fic que postarei assim que terminar de revisar será a fic do (tão esperado pelo pimentel) cavaleiro de peixes. Espero que atenda suas expectativas... X.x

**Capítulo 03 – Vingando você...**

**-Ilha Kanon-**

SHO: Tome isso Cavaleiro Negro! _**CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!**_

As correntes se movem a uma velocidade impressionante, na direção do homem que estava sentado no trono.

Apenas elevando seu cosmo, sem se mover, o Áries Negro barra a trajetória da corrente e faz com que ela ataque o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

JANUS: Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? É pra isso que interrompe minha meditação?

A corrente se enrosca no pescoço do Andrômeda Negro e começa a enforcá-lo.

JANUS: Cavaleiros de Atena... Tão pateticamente empenhados em fazer justiça que se atiram sobre qualquer inimigo, por mais ridícula que seja sua chance de vitória.

Janus eleva seu cosmo, erguendo a corrente e Sho pelo pescoço. Ele se debate. Tenta quebrar as correntes, mas está fraco demais. Está sufocando. Janus aponta para ele, eleva seu cosmo. Invoca o poder das estrelas cadentes geradas por seu cosmo negro e dispara.

O corpo do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda é fuzilado pelas estrelas negras e cai no chão. Sua armadura é reduzida a cinzas.

Os Cavaleiros Negros voltam ao seu festival de atrocidades. Homens eram mortos. Mulheres e crianças, escravizadas.

Um cosmo poderoso surge a distancia do vilarejo. Mayara caminha lentamente, elevando seu cosmo como uma declaração de guerra aos Cavaleiros negros.

Alguns dos Cavaleiros olham a distância um singelo brilho que corta o ar e a velocidade da luz, os atinge.

Seus corpos são perfurados e antes que pudesse atingir o chão, Mayara se locomove a uma velocidade incrível e passa por eles, disparando rajadas de energia que os arremessa pra longe. Outros dois Cavaleiros negros atacam, mas são paralisados no ar pela visão de Mayara.

Com toda a força de seu cosmo Mayara faz os corpos dos Cavaleiros Negros em pedaços.

Os outros logo se atiram sobre ela. Ela se teletransporta de um ataque. Surge a distância, e dispara uma rajada contra seu agressor imediato. Ele cai no chão morto no ato. Os outros atacam. Ela simplesmente se esquiva de cada um contra atacando com investidas telecinéticas. Os Cavaleiros negros são mortos um a um até que Mayara concentra seu cosmo, expande uma poderosa Luz que varre a cidade matando cada cavaleiro negro ainda de pé.

Exceto por Janus que observa intrigado à chuva de sangue criada por Mayara. Sua armadura de ouro é manchada de vermelho. Seu rosto e seus cabelos são manchados pelo sangue dos Cavaleiros negros.

Ela eleva seu cosmo, usando sua telecinése para expulsar o sangue de si.

JANUS: Minha querida... Devo dizer que você fica linda coberta de sangue. Não deveria ter limpado...

MAYARA: Obrigada pelo conselho... Vou me banhar de novo no seu sangue...

Janus se levanta do trono. As pessoas estão apavoradas com a cena daqueles dois explodindo o seu cosmo, fazendo a terra tremer e erguendo nuvens de poeira.

MAYARA: Corram... Se quiserem viver...

JANUS: Então, o Santuário finalmente decidiu exterminar os Cavaleiros Negros?

MAYARA: Não estou seguindo ordens do Grande Mestre... Eu só vim aqui por vingança...

JANUS: Vingança? Há alguém aqui nesta poça de lama, próximo a você? Se houver, eu mando os dois pro inferno juntos!

Janus concentra seu poder em sua mão e dispara contra Mayara. Ela rapidamente ergue uma pequena parede de cristal ao redor de sua mão esquerda, bloqueia o ataque e dispara estrelas cadentes contra o Cavaleiro Negro.

Janus se teletransporta. Sua risada ecoa pelo ar. Silenciosamente, Janus ressurge atrás de Mayara e a ataca pelas costas.

JANUS: _**REVOLUÇÃO DO CAOS!**_

Mayara é atingida por uma esfera de energia sinistra que a atira contra uma casa que desaba sobre ela.

Mayara ergue os escombros com muita dificuldade e os joga de lado. Mas Janus surge atrás dela e a ergue pelos cabelos.

JANUS: Eu não sou como meu "irmão"... Ele era só um idiota truculento... Eu sou muito mais poderoso do que ele... E mais esperto também... Hahaha...

MAYARA: Tire... Suas patas... De mim...

JANUS: Sua estúpida! Esperneie o quanto quiser! Esta matéria negra que cobre seu corpo é carregada com o meu cosmo! Eu estou paralisando seu corpo agora e te impossibilitando de se mover!

Janus cerra o punho direito e começa a socar as costas de Mayara. Fazendo-a cuspir sangue.

JANUS: Cretina! Eu já era um Candidato a Cavaleiro de Ouro enquanto você ainda sujava suas fraldas!

Janus soca a cara de Mayara no chão e em seguida pisa na cabeça dela.

JANUS: Engula lama sua vaca!

MAYARA: Seu desgraçado... Eu vou te fazer pagar... Por isso!

Janus gargalhava alucinado. Quando de repente, o cosmo de Myara explode atirando-o par ao alto. Ele gira o corpo no ar e cai de pé no chão.

Já estava olhando para Mayara, tentando se erguer com toda sua força.

JANUS: Desista! Minha psicocinése é muito mais poderosa que a sua, mulher!

MAYARA: Seu poder... É ridículo!

Mayara explode seu cosmo, afastando a matéria negra de seu corpo e invocando uma infinidade de estrelas cadentes.

MAYARA: Vou te ensinar a bater feito um homem Áries Negro... _**REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

JANUS: Maldita!

Janus estende as mãos pra frente e eleva seu cosmo ao máximo. As estrelas cadentes de Mayara são sugadas por um enorme buraco negro criado por Janus.

JANUS: _**EXTINÇÃO SOMBRIA!**_

MAYARA: Desgraçado... Conseguiu se defender!

JANUS: Eu disse que sou mais poderoso que você! Eu a supero em tudo!

Janus dispara várias estrelas sinistras contra Mayara. Ela se teletransporta e evita os golpes. Ela ressurge sobre uma casa, mas nota que as estrelas estão se movendo atrás dela. Ela não conseguiria se esquivar a tempo.

De repente, um flash dourado se coloca no caminho entre Mayara e as Estrelas Negras.

TIDUS: _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

MAYARA: Tidus!

Tidus surge em sua armadura de leão pra proteger Mayara. Os ataques de Tidus bloqueiam todas as estrelas negras.

TIDUS: O que veio fazer aqui Mayara?

Tidus é atingido com uma rajada telecinética e bate de costas numa parede.

MAYARA: Não é da sua conta! E não interfira na minha luta!

JANUS: Deixe-o. Talvez com ele ao seu lado, a luta fique mais justa!

Janus ergue um enorme pedaço de rocha do chão e o atira em direção a Tidus. Mayara desvia sua telecinése de Tidus para o rochedo e o contém em pleno ar.

JANUS: Quer medir forças é? Pois bem... Que seja...

Janus dá um sorrisinho cínico e aumenta a força do cosmo imposto à rocha. Mayara explode seu cosmo ao limite contendo o avanço da Rocha. Até que ela não resiste e explode. Mayara e Janus são arrastados pela pressão de seus poderes.

Mayara não perde tempo e dispara mais uma vez seu golpe.

MAYARA: _**REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

JANUS: Ainda não desistiu deste truque?

Janus se teletransporta evitando os ataques. Quando ressurge ele está preso em uma enorme teia de aranha cristalina.

MAYARA: _**REDE DE CRISTAL!**_

Mayara caminha lentamente em direção a Janus preso na rede.

**MAYARA:** Só assim pra você ficar quieto... Cretino... Não se mova... Eu serei rápida! _**REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

JANUS: Não! Maldita!

Janus é atingido em cheio e atirado longe. Ele se choca contra uma casa que explode causando um terremoto.

TIDUS: Ela conseguiu!

Mayara cambaleia um pouco e já estava desfalecendo quando Tidus a segura.

TIDUS: Mayara! Está bem?

MAYARA: Estou... Afaste-se...

TIDUS: Deixa de bancar a durona! Você mal se agüenta de pé!

MAYARA: Idiota! Afaste-se! Ele ainda não morreu!

Mayara afasta Tidus com sua telecinése atirando-o longe.

JANUS: _**REVOLUÇÃO DO CAOS!**_

Janus ressurge da destruição gerada pelo golpe de Mayara e dispara várias estrelas negras contra ela.

Mayara abre os braços e ergue uma barreira de luz diante de si defendendo todas as estrelas negras. As estrelas são refletidas de volta pra Janus, mas ele concentra todas elas em sua mão criando uma enorme esfera de energia.

MAYARA: _**PAREDE DE CRISTAL!**_

JANUS: Então... Você pode criar a Parede de Cristal? Muito bom! Mas eu não sou estúpido de ser derrotado por minhas próprias técnicas! _**EXTINÇÃO SOMBRIA!**_

Janus cria novamente um buraco negro que começa a sugar tudo ao redor pra seu interior. Inclusive a Parede de Cristal.

Mayara está mal se agüentando de pé. Estava exausta. Seus olhos estavam cobertos pela sua franja. Mayara nem parecia estar consciente.

JANUS: O que foi? Sem forças? Eu te mato rápido...

Janus de repente olha pra Tidus.

JANUS: Oh verdade... Havia me esquecido de você leão... Vai querer interferir e salvar sua amiga não é? Tudo bem... Eu posso te matar antes dela...

TIDUS: Eu não preciso lutar... Você já está morto...

JANUS: O que? Está com tanto medo que está delirando? Hahahaha! Patético! Então, não lute...

Mayara de repente olha pra Janus com um sorriso cínico.

MAYARA: Ataque-me... Se for homem... Eu acabo com você em um segundo...

JANUS: Atrevida... Se está tão ansiosa pra morrer, então morra! _**REVOLUÇÃO DO CAOS!**_

Janus ataca. Mas é tarde demais quando nota que havia uma barreira de Cristal entre ele e Mayara. Ele só notou quando seus ataques foram barrados pela barreira. E daquela distância não podia se esquivar. Ele tenta teletransportar, mas não consegue. Ele está cercado por Paredes de Cristal por todos os lados.

Suas próprias estrelas negras o atingem. Atravessam seu corpo e atingem a Parede de cristal às suas costas. Elas atravessam o corpo dele de novo e rebatem nas Paredes Laterais.

Janus é fuzilado por todos os lados por seu próprio ataque sendo rebatido por 6 Paredes de Cristal ao seu redor, formando um cubo.

Por fim, a Parede de Cristal explode. A armadura Negra dele é feita em pedaços e Janus cai de cara no chão estarrecido.

Mayara caminha a passos lentos, levando a mão às costelas feridas e pára próxima a ele.

JANUS: O que vai... Fazer? O que... Aconteceu?

MAYARA: Isso é pelo meu irmão... Morto pela corja do seu irmão...

JANUS: O que...?

MAYARA: Um irmão pelo outro... E eu vou caçar cada Cavaleiro Negro até que sua raça nojenta esteja extinta desse planeta...

JANUS: Não... Espere... Não... Me mate...

MAYARA: Eu disse que vocês serão Extintos... _**EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

Mayara abre os braços, explode as últimas gotas de cosmo que possuía e cria uma explosão de Luz que consome Janus. Tudo que resta são os gritos do Cavaleiro negro ecoando pelo ar.

Tidus se aproxima de Mayara e a segura.

TIDUS: Mayara! Está bem?

MAYARA: Por que veio até aqui?

Mayara chorava angustiada. A morte de Janus não lhe trouxera nenhum conforto. Ela imaginou que tudo seria melhor depois de matar os Cavaleiros Negros. Que a dor sumiria. Mas a dor só sumiu enquanto a luta durava. A falta de Jecht ainda a angustiava.

TIDUS: Como assim? Você ia morrer se viesse aqui sozinha...

MAYARA: Olhe pra eles Tidus... Eles me olham com medo...

Os aldeões se aproximam receosos. Olhavam para Mayara com um pavor indescritível nos olhos.

MAYARA: Nós deveríamos ser cavaleiros da esperança... Mas o que fazemos quando perdemos a esperança?

TIDUS: Você ainda é uma Amazona de Ouro Mayara... Mas também é humana... Só precisa encontrar um modo de recuperar a esperança...

MAYARA: Você acha que é possível? Você acha que eu posso esquecer a dor de perder meu irmãozinho?

TIDUS: A dor nunca some. Ela só alivia...

MAYARA: A perda de seu irmão... Ela aliviou?

TIDUS: Ainda não... Mas podemos ajudar um ao outro a superar a dor...

Tidus ergue Mayara no colo. Ela nota o olha de um garoto pra ele com o rosto sujo de sangue. Não seu, mas dos Cavaleiros Negros. O garoto presenciou Mayara matar os Cavaleiros Negros com uma crueldade indescritível. Ela roubou a inocência do garoto. E não se perdoava por isso.

Ainda saindo da vila com Mayara no colo, ela pede a ele que pare e a coloque no chão.

Ela se apóia nele e repousa em seus braços.

MAYARA: Você pode me ajudar...? A amenizar esta dor?

TIDUS: Eu não sei... Eu não amenizei a minha...

Mayara interrompe Tidus com um beijo que nem ela sabe explicar de onde saiu.

TIDUS: O que está fazendo Mayara?

MAYARA: Shh... Não fala... Agora não... Eu só quero... Sentir algo que não seja esta dor... Ta bem?

TIDUS: Ok...

Os dois se beijam.

**-Alguns dias mais tarde-**

Mayara estava no cemitério novamente orando diante da tumba de Jecht.

MAYARA: Oi irmãozinho... Eu trouxe mais flores pra você ok? Eu decidi... Tentar sorrir... Apesar de você não estar aqui... Eu vou ter de me virar com suas lembranças... Pra poder sorrir...

Ela deposita as flores no tumulo. Ela irrompe em lágrimas.

MAYARA: Eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Eu queria morrer por não ter podido te salvar... Mas eu não consigo... Eu não consigo...

Mayara se levanta e vira as costas.

MAYARA: Eu volto pra te visitar sempre ok? Espere por mim... Ainda vamos nos rever irmãozinho...

Mayara parte. E desta vez apesar das lágrimas, há um sorriso em seu rosto quando ela pensa em Tidus.

Fim...


End file.
